


All I Know Is Nothing

by angelshavetheimpala



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Confused Jensen, Fairy Jensen, Flashbacks, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Slow Build, abuse of magic, fairy jared, no sex yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelshavetheimpala/pseuds/angelshavetheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen was born a fae and can control the elements. However, an evil clan called the Darkness has taken over. They've brainwashed people into thinking faes are evil and must be destroyed. Jensen's mother never told Jensen he was a fae, and he grew up to hate faes. Jared is the last king of the fae's and has many powers including perception and making others feel things. He and Jensen are two of the last surviving fae's, and it is up to them to save their species. The only problem is Jensen doesn't know he's a fae. Now, Jared must convince Jensen to not only accept faes but also accept that he is a fae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Know Is Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not beta read. I'd like one though so pls talk to me if you're interested. Also feedback is greatly appreciated! thanks and enjoy!

He wakes up in the middle of a lush forest. The tranquil sounds of nature are fractured by the distinct sounds of children laughing and playing, so he knows he can’t be far from civilization. Jensen just lies on the ground for awhile, trying to comprehend where he is, how he got there, and why he’s in a forest. The last thing he remembers is washing the carrots for his mother’s garden, but his cottage is nowhere in sight. Finally, he decides to try to get up.

Gently, Jensen sits up and as he does, he begins to feel light headed. He is taken aback and holds his hand to her head hoping to slow the dizziness. When his palm touches his forehead, he feels wetness. Slowly, he brings his hand eye level. It’s red, blood red. Upon the sight, Jensen becomes frantic. ‘How long have I been bleeding?’ he wonders, ‘Have I lost a lot of blood?’ A litany of questions filled his head. Tears began to well up in his eyes. He wanted answers, but he wasn’t going to get them by sitting on a forest floor crying.

As tears began to fall, Jensen stood up. He was going to find answers. With the back of his hand, he wiped the tears away and marched toward the laughter of the children. He walked for what felt like hours until he reached a clearing in the woods. In it, children pranced and played without a care in the world. Suddenly, memories of his own childhood took hold of him.  _Jensen was in a white button down that was a bit too large for him and his ratty old jean shorts. He was sitting on the bank of the stream that was a few yards behind his cottage. He loved it there. The bushes and tall trees that separated the creek from the house made the body of water feel like his own secret place. There he was free to just be a child. He hummed the song his mommy used to sing to him before the darkness came. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,” Jensen sang in a hushed tone, like it was a secret. He looked down at the creek as it reflected the setting sunlight. “You make me happy when skies are gray,” he whispered to the water. He gingerly slipped one foot into the water. It’s cold. Refreshing. He slipped another foot into the water with more confidence this time. Suddenly, the water danced around him. It jumped from the creek like he was pulling it. The water moved through the air as if he was controlling it. He knew that was impossible, however. All the faes were destroyed when the darkness came. His mother’s frail voice called him to dinner. The suddenness of the voice startled him, and the water that was floating in air fell back the creek._

Jensen shakes himself back. He shivers and rubs his arms as if it were winter. He looks up and sees that the children are still running about in the clearing. Hesitantly, he walks toward them, trying not to startle them. One dark haired little boy sees him before the rest.  His hazel eyes pierce her soul as he says “we’ve been waiting for you.” Jensen stumbles backwards, stunned as if he had electrocuted him. He staggers, about to run, but he’s too afraid. He feels as if he’s frozen in place. The young boy walks toward him. Each step is slow and practiced as if the boy was now used to walking. In this moment it felt like they were the only two being in existence. As the boy walks, he becomes a young man. When he finally reaches Jensen, they are the same age. Jensen’s jaw drops. This boy-man- is a fae. “You can’t be real,” says Jensen in a low, horrified whisper. “If I’m not real, then neither are you,” the fae replies smoothly.

“I-I don’t understand,” Jensen says while backing away. He has to run. He can’t be caught conversing with a fae. The darkness will punish him. No, the darkness will kill him. “Jensen, do you not remember me?” the fae questions with hurt eyes. “Daje nak di nah hie,” yells Jensen, “I curse the fae.” The fae’s eyes widen in realization. “You do not know me, nor do you know yourself,” said the fae seemingly to himself. “Jensen, it is I fae king Jared,” the fae boomed in a strong voice. The name felt familiar. He knew that name, but that was impossible Jensen knew no faes. “The answers you seek can be found in me,” Jared said in the same sure voice. Jensen instantly felt as if he could trust Jared despite him being a fae, but the trust didn’t feel like his own. He knew that some fae had powers of perception and making others feel things. However, he thought only truly powerful faes could do that. Suddenly, Jensen’s mind was clouded.

Who was the man standing in front of him? Why was he in a forest? Where was his cottage? A barrage of questions filled his mind. The man looked pained. “I am Jared,” said the man with a practiced tongue, “I found you in the woods.” That name sounded familiar, but Jensen couldn’t place it. The whole situation felt like déjà vu. “Thanks, um I’m Jensen,” Jensen said quietly. The stranger beamed. “I am thankful to have made your acquaintance,” Jared said in a friendly tone, “it’s getting late.” Jensen realized the sun was setting. How long had he been in the woods? “Do you know how far away Moonshire is?” Jensen inquired. “Moonshire is a three days’ walk, but you can retire at my cabin until you can travel again,” Jared said. Jensen thought about the gash on his head. He needed to rest, so he took Jared up on his offer. The council of darkness made sure there were no more faes so Jensen would be safe with this man even though he was a stranger.

The man was overjoyed. As they walked to where the man said his cabin was, Jensen saw nothing but deep forest. Jared mumbled some words and waved his hand. Then an earthen cove appeared. It came back to him. Jensen had met Jared before, and Jared had revealed that he was a fae. Apparently the realization showed on Jensen’s face. Before Jensen could utter a word, he forgot what he was going to say. Jared feels bad. He never uses his powers to make people forget and he’s done it to Jensen three times now. Not that Jensen realizes it, yet, but he will. Jensen is a fae after all, but Jared has no idea how he is going to tell him.


End file.
